TOKYO NIGHTS CHAPTER 1
by iammi
Summary: Told from Bella's perspective ... this is a tale of what might happen if Bella and Kagome visited Naruto's time.
1. Chapter 1

TOKYO NIGHTS

FROM THE MIND

OF

REBECCA GRIFFIN

Hey there Twihards. Itz more from mi mind n this time I decided 2 write about Bella n Naruto. I waz struck aftr watching Twilight {again cauz u oughta kno once iz never enuff!} and I wondered wat Bella'z life wuld b like if she waz 2 meet Naruto n Japan I noticed that no one culd tell mi wat time period Naruto takez place n so I decided 2 place this during thuh EDO period in Japan which began n 1603 with thuh rule of Tokugawa Ieyasu. I also decided 2 giv Bella magical powerz so she'd b on a more evn footing n feudal Japan …GRRRL POWER 2 THUH MAX! And I also decided to include Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha. ! N I also decided 2 try a more poetic style … Hope U Like itJ

In the cold of winter … even though life retreats … truth always remains in existence. And while truth is supposed to remain constant … sometimes even it remains hidden in order to protect the existence of something that is far more valuable. Truth … Reality … sometimes it can be hard to tell the difference… What is true … What is real … What is imagined … I have no idea.

These are my thoughts. Perhaps they are the only thing that is left to me in thus vast wilderness that speaks only to confuse me. Yet it is in the midst of all this delusion that I have seen what some would call a blessing, as though knowledge of the location of the prison where one is being held can actually be called salivation it was something that Kagome and I noticed as we slowly walked through the forests outside Chiyoda collecting Wild Iris flowers.

"Look … they're beginning to construct the EDO castle. "

And indeed they were. Kagome had noticed it first … probably due more to her knowledge of Japanese history then anything else … and I could picture the workers sacrificing what little remained of their life in order to support a regime I doubted they understood. I couldn't foresee the future without the use of magic yet I easily understood that they would not receive just reward for their efforts when the castle was completed in 1637. I wondered how many people would have sacrificed their efforts on this project if they had known that the castle would have a shorter lifespan then Alicia Silverstone.

"Yea …"I finally muttered as I broke my stare upon the workers and met Kagome's eyes with my own. "But the castle was destroyed in the great fire of Meitei in 1657. " I gave a little grin as I watched the expression on Kagome's face … if looks could kill then I would have been a corpse. But the thing was that that they didn't. And I wanted to show Kagome that she wasn't the only one who knew about Japanese history

"Miereki no taika …" Kagome finally spoke in a softened voice as she stared forward at the worksite and muttered" So much of life is tragedy." For some reason emotional situations seemed to deeply affect Kagome and I could sense the frustration in Kagome's voice as she talked with once-manicured hands and described world in which she had actually visited the Japanese Imperial Palace that would eventually be built upon the very ground on which they stood. And tears welled Kagome's eyes as she talked in great detail about a wonderful palace that was worth more then all of the real estate in California. It was seriously all the more painful because Kagome had actually been there yet she was now a prisoner of time just like myself. .

Kagome then turned towards Bella and looked a little apologetic and a little scared as she placed a single Wild Iris flower in Bella's hand. It was Kagome's way of apologizing. She thought that if she wiped away her insecurities with kindness then Bella would just forget about it and everyone could be closer to happiness again … whatever that was.

Yet the thing was that Bella wasn't even angry. Okay…Kagome had tried to make use of a supposed home court advantage and she had glared at Bella when the plan had gone awkward. But Bella wasn't concerned about whatever issues they had in the past. Instead she was more worried about Kagome and what she was becoming.

"Do you like it here?" Kagome sounded distinctly remorseful as she sat down upon a fallen tree and tossed a pebble towards the construction site. Looking sort of like she knew that she shouldn't let her emotions affect her so strongly but she just didn't have it in her. Being human just didn't come without having deep feelings for the ones that were close to you. "My family in Tokyo might not even remember me after all of this …" Kagome stated sadly as her eyes searched the woods for where the pebble might have landed. "After that demon dragged me into the well … I always though that the next day I would return … or it had been a nightmare … or something … now I just don't know …"

"Kagome … you're not alone…"

"Oh … there's Sasuke and Naruto!" Kagome arose suddenly and called out to them as if to prove what Kagome had just said was true. Both of them looked surprised … as though they had honestly expected no one to be out here …. As if this was their own private trail … before Naruto finally broke a stupid grin across his face and answered. Naruto then mouthed something to Sausuke who shrugged before Naruto headed towards Kagome.

Sasuke stood like a mannequin in a Prada showroom as he stared at Bella in a seemingly unbreakable trance before he finally spoke. "I sense that you're skilled in Kinjustsu."

Bella just shrugged as it now somehow seemed as though all eyes were suddenly transfixed on her. Somehow the words "Oh I'm a level one witch in Kinjutsu." had never escaped her lips during her recent hike through the woods. Sue me Kagome … I'm more concerned with your feelings then personal adoration.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TOKYO NIGHTS**_

_**FROM THE MIND**_

_**OF**_

_**REBECCA GRIFFIN **_

_**Hey there Twihards. Itz more from mi mind n this time I decided 2 write about Bella n Naruto. I waz struck aftr watching Twilight {again cauz u oughta kno once iz never enuff!} and I wondered wat Bella'z life wuld b like if she waz 2 meet Naruto n Japan I noticed that no one culd tell mi wat time period Naruto takez place n so I decided 2 place this during thuh EDO period in Japan which began n 1603 with thuh rule of Tokugawa Ieyasu. I also decided 2 giv Bella magical powerz so she'd b on a more evn footing n feudal Japan …GRRRL POWER 2 THUH MAX! And I also decided to include Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha. ! N I also decided 2 try a more poetic style … Hope U Like it**__**J **_

_**In the cold of winter … even though life retreats … truth always remains in existence. And while truth is supposed to remain constant … sometimes even it remains hidden in order to protect the existence of something that is far more valuable. Truth … Reality … sometimes it can be hard to tell the difference… What is true … What is real … What is imagined … I have no idea.**_

_**These are my thoughts. Perhaps they are the only thing that is left to me in thus vast wilderness that speaks only to confuse me. Yet it is in the midst of all this delusion that I have seen what some would call a blessing, as though knowledge of the location of the prison where one is being held can actually be called salivation it was something that Kagome and I noticed as we slowly walked through the forests outside Chiyoda collecting Wild Iris flowers.**_

"_**Look … they're beginning to construct the EDO castle. "**_

_**And indeed they were. Kagome had noticed it first … probably due more to her knowledge of Japanese history then anything else … and I could picture the workers sacrificing what little remained of their life in order to support a regime I doubted they understood. I couldn't foresee the future without the use of magic yet I easily understood that they would not receive just reward for their efforts when the castle was completed in 1637. I wondered how many people would have sacrificed their efforts on this project if they had known that the castle would have a shorter lifespan then Alicia Silverstone.**_

"_**Yea …"I finally muttered as I broke my stare upon the workers and met Kagome's eyes with my own. "But the castle was destroyed in the great fire of Meitei in 1657. " I gave a little grin as I watched the expression on Kagome's face … if looks could kill then I would have been a corpse. But the thing was that that they didn't. And I wanted to show Kagome that she wasn't the only one who knew about Japanese history**_

"_**Miereki no taika …" Kagome finally spoke in a softened voice as she stared forward at the worksite and muttered" So much of life is tragedy." For some reason emotional situations seemed to deeply affect Kagome and I could sense the frustration in Kagome's voice as she talked with once-manicured hands and described world in which she had actually visited the Japanese Imperial Palace that would eventually be built upon the very ground on which they stood. And tears welled Kagome's eyes as she talked in great detail about a wonderful palace that was worth more then all of the real estate in California. It was seriously all the more painful because Kagome had actually been there yet she was now a prisoner of time just like myself. .**_

_**Kagome then turned towards Bella and looked a little apologetic and a little scared as she placed a single Wild Iris flower in Bella's hand. It was Kagome's way of apologizing. She thought that if she wiped away her insecurities with kindness then Bella would just forget about it and everyone could be closer to happiness again … whatever that was. **_

_**Yet the thing was that Bella wasn't even angry. Okay…Kagome had tried to make use of a supposed home court advantage and she had glared at Bella when the plan had gone awkward. But Bella wasn't concerned about whatever issues they had in the past. Instead she was more worried about Kagome and what she was becoming. **_

"_**Do you like it here?" Kagome sounded distinctly remorseful as she sat down upon a fallen tree and tossed a pebble towards the construction site. Looking sort of like she knew that she shouldn't let her emotions affect her so strongly but she just didn't have it in her. Being human just didn't come without having deep feelings for the ones that were close to you. "My family in Tokyo might not even remember me after all of this …" Kagome stated sadly as her eyes searched the woods for where the pebble might have landed. "After that demon dragged me into the well … I always though that the next day I would return … or it had been a nightmare … or something … now I just don't know …"**_

"_**Kagome … you're not alone…"**_

"_**Oh … there's Sasuke and Naruto!" Kagome arose suddenly and called out to them as if to prove what Kagome had just said was true. Both of them looked surprised … as though they had honestly expected no one to be out here …. As if this was their own private trail … before Naruto finally broke a stupid grin across his face and answered. Naruto then mouthed something to Sausuke who shrugged before Naruto headed towards Kagome.**_

_**Sasuke stood like a mannequin in a Prada showroom as he stared at Bella in a seemingly unbreakable trance before he finally spoke. "I sense that you're skilled in Kinjustsu."**_

_**Bella just shrugged as it now somehow seemed as though all eyes were suddenly transfixed on her. Somehow the words "Oh I'm a level one witch in Kinjutsu." had never escaped her lips during her recent hike through the woods. Sue me Kagome … I'm more concerned with your feelings then personal adoration.**_

_**Sasuke scowled which didn't surprise me if you considered his history. Sasuke was pretty much the type who was determined not to fail … I always got the idea that if he had been born in a more modern era then he would have attempted to become a rap star like Eminem. He certainly had the temper… but the same creative mind … doubt it. He probably would have been the type to run naked through the streets of NYC for his record to sell. I stared at Sasuke as he stood there obviously trying to intimidate me with a fakeist gangster stare and started to laugh inside as I envisioned what he would look like. Either way … I was not afraid.**_

"_**Why do you laugh at me witch?" Sasuke yelled back at me as I looked towards Kagome and silently began to wish I was somewhere else. Swell … Sasuke thought that he was going to intimidate me with a cheap imitation of Thundar the Barbarian. For reasons that only I knew I honestly did not want Kagome to see what I was about to become yet it was becoming obvious that I was going to have no choice in the matter if I wanted to stay alive. Okay where was Sakura when I needed her? And why wasn't Naruto stepping in to try and stop this … it was obvious that he was only doing this to try and impress Naruto with some stupid idea of machismo.**_

_**I slowly cast my eyes towards the ground and started to walk away from Sasuke as though I hoped that my silence would defuse the situation. I was hoping that this would convince Sasuke that he was the greatest … even if it was a myth that existed only in his own mind … and then we could all return to the calm of the insanity that surrounded us all. It so didn't work. **_

_**Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head and he opened his mouth so wide that I could clearly see that the 17th**__** lacked effective dentistry by the conditions of rotting food on his molars. He began to slowly walk towards me with a deliberate stare attached to his face and I seriously began to wish he hadn't as his breath actually smelled worse then Bessie Stinkinbottom and that was saying something. Okay Sasuke had bad hair … bad breath … and bad clothes. I know that a lot of people in my century have their own personal fragrances. Sasuke just stank. He smelled like unwashed clothes that had been soaked in urine with a hint of those smelly used diapers that cheap mothers force their kids to wear. Okay I am such a 20**__**th**__** century bitch but there were so many good reasons to walk away from him. At least five for every reason that he had for continuing to approach me.**_

_**When he was within five feet of me he finally spoke. "Walking away will not save you witch. It is with me that you must do battle and it is for being a witch that you must perish."**_

_**This was now too funny. Had Sasuke escaped from the circus because he was truly acting like a freak? I finally noticed Sakura walking up to Kagome through an enclave of bushes yet she only served to act as a protective hostess to Kagome as she pointed at a fallen log in the background and winked at me before she said to Kagome, "This ought to be good."**_

_**Weird … did Sakura have her own grudge that she wanted to settle with Sasuke and thereby she saw me as a means to an end? I didn't know but I saw Sasuke shove Naruto aside as he was determined to continue this senseless battle and I began to feel more comfortrable as I saw my guardian demon in the background. So I was going to have help after all … well there are no rules so it's a fair fight. Crows slowly began to circle overhead as a giant mist of fog began to set in … perfect … revenge was going to be sweet.**_

"_**Since you are new here witch I shall let you have a chance at destroying me then you shall feel my wrath." Sasuke spoke with intent as he stood before me looking like a boy who did not know that he shouldn't mess with magic he doesn't understand.**_

_**Stupid as well as stinky … I guess it made sense because the two usually came in a package. Whatever … it's not my job to baby-sit jerks … I exist only to destroy them. I closed my eyes and made contact with the demon as I whispered, "Vairocana nampar nangzad, here the earth and the mind of Sasuke are one. Let the roots of his being dry and fizzle. Sever him from the weave of fate. Leave him so that no person shall envy his situation among the living. So that his demands upon life shall pass."**_

_**What's done is done. I turned around and carefully tried to make my way down the path towards where Kagome was waiting with Sakura when I lifted my head. I saw Kagome's eye's frozen in what appeared to be a trance of fear while Sakura's mouth appeared to be moving in slo-mo. I could only imagine that they were afraid Sasuke was going to attack me from behind and they were going to be witnesses to my demise. The trouble with that thought was that it so wasn't going to happen.**_

_**By the time Sasuke got within ten feet of me, he was already surrounded by over one thousand of my protective demons and the end was only predictable as they arose out of the earth and began to fight for control of his body. Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke's eyes began to bulge in such a way that I thought they were going to explode within his head while Sasuke's body began to twist and spasm in unbelievable ways as the demons fought for control over every single one of his body parts. Even his face was contested territory as his tongue split and tore in opposite directions while green liquid spewed from Sauce's mouth onto the ground below.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you?" Sakura yelled as she clapped her hands excitedly in approval of Bella's performance before she jumped up and kicked a pebble in her idol's direction to get her attention. Perhaps this was the day that Sakura could finally gain the attention of someone who was truly worthy of Sakura's heart and not just a brooding sociopath confused about who they were like all the others had been.**_

"_**Uh … yeah." Kagome muttered silently as she watched the pebble fly towards the back of Bella's shin in what appeared to be ultra slow motion. Kagome had never seen anything quite so violent and she had certainly never envisioned Bella to be this … powerful. If Bella was only at level one now what would Bella be like once she had attained level three? Could Bella be her ticket back to Tokyo and why didn't Bella seem affected by the pain Sasuke continued to experience? **_

_**CR-ACCK! Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud snapping of a branch caused by Sakura's foot as Kagome looked up and saw Sakura calmly walking towards Bella. Sakura seemed to be more in awe then anything of Bella's magic and seemed to effortlessly glide along the ground in the pair of Nikes Kagome had given Sakura for her sixteenth birthday. Yet every step Sakura made towards Bella sounded like a shotgun exploding within Kagome's head. CR-AAACK! CR-AACK! CRAACK! … More gunshots.**_

"_**Stay out of it!" Sakura screamed as she used the mental control; she had learned recently to send a mini boulder whizzing past Bella's head towards Narutos right eye. The projectile had missed Bella's head by mere centimeters and Sakura grinned as she tossed her head backward to let her light pink mane with black streaks radiate in the sun. "Nothing scares us right, Bella?"**_

_**I felt the pebble strike the back of my shin at about the same time I noticed the rock go past my head. Either the weather in Japan weirdly resembled of Las Vegas when it had sandstorms or Sakura and Kagome had turned two-faced. I decided on the latter and began to tap my chakras for protection when I glanced forward and truly began to notice Sakura for the first time. She had sparkling green eyes and her pinkish emo mane seemed to glow as the sun bounced off it. As Sakura got closer I could tell that she was a fan of Paris Hilton's Heiress perfume as my nose caught the scent of its delicious fragrance. … Recently manicured gothic black nails completed the look and Sakura met my eyes with hers as she took a bite of her Zone nutrition bar and pouted.**_

"_**You're doing something very dangerous." I said in my best judgmental voice.**_

"_**It's only dangerous if you want to hurt me." Sakura whispered as she continued to calmly walk towards Bella. "But I don't think you want to."**_

"_**I could rip your soul out." I stated as Sakura stood before me and I meant it. Yet at the same time I was temporarily … very temporarily … blinded by Sakura's Britney Spears whiter then white smile and I found myself wondering how Sakura could become so cute in such primitive times. Especially when she seemed to be more interested in fighting then fashion.**_

"_**Is this how you treat all your apprentices?" Sakura purred as she placed a fresh peach in Bella's hand and her pinkish - black eyes stared forward in a desperate attempt to make contact with Bella's soul. "Especially those who like Prada as much as punching."**_

"_**I never said you were …" I began as I grasped the peach tightly and silently wondered how Sakura knew peaches were my favorite fruit … if Sakura could read minds she would truly dangerous.**_

"_**You never said I wasn't." Sakura cut Bella off as she took a step forward and kicked a pebble in the direction of Bella's heart. "And yes I can read your mind Bella."**_

"_**I'm not afraid of you." I whispered as I calmly stood before her and actually let her pebble strike my heart before I wondered if I was being disloyal to Edward, Of course I wasn't. I was just doing what I needed to do to survive and that required making friends because even Sims die without social interaction. A life without companionship was just dangerous,**_

"_**You shouldn't be because Haruno Sakura will never hurt you Isabella Marie Swan." Sakura inched closer to me with every word until she was standing directly in front of me and I could feel her warm breath upon my face as it suddenly felt like Haruno and I were the only two people who truly existed in this world of insanity. But that wasn't the case and I could feel Naruto's eyes burning a hole into my back as he stared at us with the intensity of a young pervert wanting to see a private show. I wanted to turn around and teach Naruto to respect the privacy of girls when my need for vengeance was suddenly interrupted by Sakura's warm voice.**_

"_**Let's go relax at Ooedo hot springs while Naruto gets his show by tending to Sausuke's wounds." Sakura whispered as she gripped my hand and attempted to guide me through woods that she understood only too well. "Besides legend has it that when you bathe in these warm springs then you won't get sick for a year, but I like to there for the purpose of science."**_

"_**Science?" I groaned wondering if Sakura was just an ancient super-nerd when I suddenly felt her warm breath upon my face and realized we had traveled just far enough to be hidden from Naruto's vision.**_

"_**Because we both have chemistry." Sakura whispered as she gripped my back tightly and I felt my body melt inside as Sakura's smooth peach flavored lips touched mine for the first time Maybe I was crazy but I thought I saw fireworks explode in the sky as Sakura's tongue played with mine before it wrestled mine into submission and gently began to explore the insides of my mouth as I gripped onto Sakura's body tightly and prayed this moment would never end. Yet Sakura refused to oblige my wishes and she withdrew her tongue despite my resistance and began to slowly lick tiny circles up my bare neck. Her tongue truly felt like it was made by the Goddess herself and I thought I could never experience greater happiness as Haruno stared downward at me and kissed my forehead before she whispered, "I love you Bella."**_

"_**Ditto." I whispered breathlessly as I lifted my head so my lips could meet hers and somehow I never cared if I saw the hot springs as long as I lived. All that mattered … all I knew … all I needed was Sakura. Yet I couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing with Sasuke.**_

_**And what about Kagome … Sakura had caused me to forget all about my one connection to the land from which I came.**_

_**Kagome actually was still sitting on the same log as she sipped a bottle of Diet Coke and calmly watched from her zone without caring as Naruto started to run towards Sasuke whose body now laid motionless on the hard ground as she began to search through her backpack for some ponzi sticks. She was grateful Naruto was there to help Sasuke but she had her own problems. Besides … Sasuke had deserved it anyway. Bella was a good person and they had been enjoying a private walk together when Sasuke just happened to appear. Kagome shrugged as she slowly walked down to where Sasuke laid and took another sip of Diet Coke. Naruto was right next to him and he gripped Sasuke's hand as Kagome just coldly stared at Sasuke's body which looked like it had been ripped apart from the inside out.**_

"_**Don't just stand there…help me get his body to the hot springs!"**_

"_**Check your source." Kagome calmly replied as she stared at the Diet Coke cap and wondered if she would still be elligibile for My Coke rewards when she returned to the 21**__**st**__** century. "Because I'm not World Vision so why would I care?" With that Kagome sighed as she decided to just drop the cap and move on… if anyone wanted the stupid cap they could have it. The thing had to be worth more then Sakura's golden heart but it was still worthless as far as Kagome could see. She would try … she just needed a little time to decide how to get Sakura out of her life so she could see the world through different eyes.**_

"_**I'm going for a walk." Kagome said abruptly and as she disappeared into the woods Naruto felt Sasuke touch his arm. There was blood everywhere and Sasuke's right leg was barely attached to his body which suffered from multiple wounds. SSasuke had the face of a child as he stared up towards Naruto and all he said was," Guess I lost."**_

_**Naruto then slowly began to laugh at Sasuke's attempt at bravery as he searched his backpack for the flavored water Kagome had given him earlier when they were on better terms. Sasuke's face looked hot and he was clearly dehydrated yet Naruto was unsure if he should give Sasuke anything until the medics from the nearby camp arrived. Naruto could see two medics and a priest headed their way yet they seemed to be in no apparent hurry. Energy was something that was better used on the living as promises made to the dead were very hard to keep.**_

"_**She got lucky…" Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper as he looked towards Naruto with anguish. "Glad you stayed …"**_

"_**Thanks." Naruto calmly stated as he took a cold rag from one of the medics and began to wipe Sasuke's face as Sasuke's head laid gently in his lap "You're going to be okay." Naruto said as he stroked Sasuke's hair back and tried to fight an overwhelming urge to cry like a baby for his one true friend as Naruto watched the medics place Sasuke onto a makeshift stretcher. He was trying his best to laugh through his tears even though Sasuke couldn't see him. "I'm always going to be here for you." Naruto said as he walked alongside the medics in a desperate attempt to keep Sasuke talking and alert.**_

"_**Never is a long time." Sasuke's voice began to sound quieter from the overwhelming loss of blood and he started to close his eyes when Naruto slapped him**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there Twihardz! No Sakura n Bella r Kagome this time but I think this iz quite deep. I kno that some complained bcauz everything waz undrlind last time so I'm gunna try 2 correct that. I appreciate all thuh love I hav recievd … it meanz everything 2 mi seriousli. If there r flawz … well I'm not perfect … I'm just learning lol. I really feel this is some of mi best work as it reflects on the sadness and happiness that exsists within our world today. Yet it also reflectz on thuh fact that even tho every day is kind of mean we stil hav hope 4 bettr dayz. That waz more pain from nside of mi brain so enjoy this page from nside of mi brain lol

"Wake up dammit … open your eyes …you can't die on me. " Naruto screamed at Sasuke and Sasuke just smiled up at him as though everything was peaceful. Yet life couldn't have been more frantic for Naruto as he wished that the medics could walk faster as they reached a clearing. The priest was right behind them and a young mother shielded the eyes of her daughter as they made their past the medics on their way to the fish market. A minute later, Naruto groaned as they walked past a fruit stand and one of the medics commented on how hungry he was.

"What do you want to do?"

"Become a ninja." Sasuke whispered as Naruto grinned.

"A ninja … that's great." Yet tears filled Naruto's eyes and he felt a lump arise in his throat as he slowly began to feel sick and he remembered all the times that he had wished he could just hold Sasuke yet now it just might be too late. And a nurse came walking up to them and calmly explained how they would have to take their patient further. The hospital was just too crowded.

"We can't go any further!" one of the medics screamed back in desperation. "This boy needs a room ASAP!" Naruto was shocked at how determined the starving medic was now and silently wondered whether the medic was driven by hunger or dedication to stand up to the nurse.

"There is nothing available." And just as she said it, a priest emerged from the back with a solemn look on his face as two medics carrying a stretcher covered with a makeshift blanket followed.

"This way." the nurse said with the same calm look on her face and the medics followed her into the back and another nurse came up to them and they exchanged glances before the second nurse placed sticker that read "9" on Sasuke's blanket and left so they could make their way down the hall where the first nurse opened a curtain and said" Someone will be with you shortly." before she turned to leave.

"Can't you stay and help? This boy doesn't have that long!" And as Naruto watched the medics plead with the nurse for help she obviously didn't have to give, he closed his eyes and knew Sasuke didn't have much left. He looked up and tried to catch the nurse's eye but she was too involved in her own world and she was gone before anyone could say something else.

"How is he?" an older male voice asked and Naruto found himself looking upward as he responded in amazement.

"Just help him …. He doesn't have that long." Sasuke slowly began to close his eyes again and Naruto gave his hand a tight squeeze in order to keep him alert as he tried not to think about reality and the grim future that might set in. he thought of confessing his true feelings to Sasuke but he was afraid that he might only make this moment worse and he took a step backward as a nurse began to prepare Sasuke's body for surgery.

"he's going to be okay … he really is." the nurse grinned up at Naruto to attach a gas mask to Sasuke's face. "he's really lucky to have a good friend like you … just breathe and count backwards from 10 … what's his name?"

"Sasuke." Naruto kept his voice low in an attempt not to disturb Sasuke's much needed rest yet he could see the worried look on the doctor's face as he began to wash his hands.

"Don't worry about it kid." the doctor said calmly "Your friend must want to stay alive for you." Naruto shrugged at the doctor's calm statement as the nurse calmly led him out of the room before she pointed at a room marked "Visitors" and smiled as she closed the curtain. In his lifetime, Sasuke had been the one person that Naruto could honestly call a true friend. Everyone else had abandoned him or sought only to believe the worst but Sasuke had been different so maybe the world wasn't so bad after all. Yet now he might even lose Sasuke … some days certainly knew how to stink.

But he walked towards the waiting room and calmly allowed his eyes to hover around long enough in order to see a young girl sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms and the innocence in a boy's voice as his mom calmly read him a story and he asked with childlike wonder if wishes came true. He watched the warm glow radiate upon the mother's face as she whispered in the positive and it all looked so beautiful to Naruto. He watched as the same calm nurse who had attempted to turn Sasuke away walked up to that exact same mother with a smile upon her face as she told the mother and child that their father would be okay. And as he looked around he saw the same two medics who had carried Sasuke pass by the room carrying yet another blanket covered stretcher as they followed a priest with blank unseeing stares on their faces. And Naruto found himself wanting to be outside as he silently prayed that Sasuke would be okay. And seconds later he found himself getting sick in the bushes as the trauma was just too much for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! It's more from inside of mi brain and I know that I said I would do Bella but I'm just drawn into Naruto and Sasuke right now. Thier relationship is something beautiful I feel and it's fascinating to write about their relationship. It's really the first time that I've attempted a story like this where the characters get to know each other more through the pages yet I feel that it's good and some of my best work. EnjoyJ

Hinata Hyuga found Narrator standing outside a few minutes later looking saddened and pale with his uniform stained with Sauce's blood and even his hair smelled of death as Hinata approached him.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. Life sucks when you view it that way." Hinata sighed as she stood beside him. Life had dramatically changed for Hinata ever since she her father had abandoned her because her sister Hanabi had been a faster learner and had shown greater promise as a result, Hinata had ultimately decided to become the best ninja that she could be and vowed never to give up on her dreams yet the feeling of rejection and the touch of loneliness felt as strong for her today as it had ever been, "There's a lot of good stuff out there if you look for it." Hinata smiled and Naruto looked at the ground as if Hinata had said nothing at all.

"What would you call good about losing your best friend?" Naruto stared forward as he was suddenly reminded of how his life was similar to that of "Joan of Arc" and he wondered if he too would be remembered only for how he suffered or would it be for something greater. Joan of Arc had burned at the stake and it made Naruto felt sad when he thought about it.

Hinata punched Naruto's shoulder in irritation as she glared forward. "I wasn't born into this world to suffer because of it. I was born into this world to conquer it. And if you think that I'm going to just lie down like I'm in a coma as I watch you abandon your dreams then you're crazy. Because you are the only reason that I believe in myself. And if what you want is someone who will just sit back and watch you commit suicide then you looking at the wrong friend."

"Go shave your legs with Sakura." Naruto shouted as stared into the sky and felt saddened, sickened and depressed about the hopelessness of the world and the insanity that they were forced to live. "You know that you never cared about Sasuke."

"How would you know? How would you know what I feel? You are not me and you do not even know what goes on inside my head … all of the pain that I hide. How do you even know that Sasuke is dead because that is what you are acting like. And if that's what true then why don't you just quit pretending to be a ninja and become a psychic!" Hinata glared at Naruto. She may have been mean but she was right about the way she stated things. There were many things Hinata was right about and Naruto liked that about her. She was sensitive, intelligent, caring, and determined. Hinata had even smiled and told Naruto "Love is love." when he had confessed his feelings for Sasuke to her.

"Because I'm not about to give up on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back at her. "If I was a quitter then I wouldn't be here but I'm just like you Hinata. I'm not about to leave this world without a fight."

Are you sure about that?" Hinata asked as she walked towards him "Because this world demands a lot out of you and you have to make sure that you're ready to give all you have and not care about what others think about you or if you change so much that you look like someone completely different in the end. The only thing that matters is if you are true to yourself and who you are."

"Yes I'm completely sure and you know that."

Hinata sighed as she stared at Naruto and monitored his actions for a moment before she punched Naruto's shoulder and said something that made Naruto laugh. "Then let's go find the cafeteria. I wonder if they have nuts here."

"What do you mean?" Naruto wondered as he stared at Hinata and tried to decide what her game was.

"Because this place is insane and I'm in the mood for salad. Besides, it will not do Sasuke any good if you starve. Let us go. You know Sasuke won't like it they pronounce him better and all you can think of is how much your stomach needs ramen." She was right and Naruto knew it but it still hurt to think of Sasuke as they walked through the hospital and looked for the cafeteria. As a ninja, Naruto was supposed to grow up and abandon the memories of anything that had caused him pain. However, life just was not that simple. As a human, you had to feel with what your mind saw, not what others wrote and told you to feel. Yet you were forced to live and move on despite pain and that was just a terrible truth about life that everyone discovered assuming they had lived long enough.

They moved onto the cafeteria, halfway down the hall, and they came across some interesting topics there, and some new foods that interested Hinata. , by the time they had finished, the head nurse managed to locate them, informed Naruto that the surgery had gone well but Sasuke needed his rest, and they would have to return the following morning. Naruto slept outside that night on a worn blanket and looked at the stars as he thought of Sasuke. Had they managed to save his leg? Would Sasuke still be alive in the morning? Did Sasuke still want to be a ninja? Had Sasuke thought of Naruto? And in the end, did anything else matter if Sasuke hadn't? But Hinata had been right. There was nothing wrong with believing what was in your heart and nothing else mattered because love is love and the world was beautiful once you knew that.

"How are you?" Naruto walked up to Sasuke as he laid there and Naruto offered Sasuke a Ponzi stick but he declined. Sasuke looked so tired and weak from what Naruto could see and the hospital food on the tray in front of Sasuke was not appealing in any way. The Ponzi sticks and Lactate chocolate milk that Naruto had were much better.

"I'm good."

"It's good to see you."

Sasuke gave a faint smile. "It's good to see you too. You look like you had a hard time sleeping without me." Naruto grinned as Sasuke said it and wondered if Sasuke knew that it had been made even harder because Naruto viewed Sasuke as so much more then a friend.


End file.
